


I Don't Need Your Love

by writingthedayaway



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingthedayaway/pseuds/writingthedayaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, and Oldrivalshipping. High school life, friendship, romance, and gangs. Rated T for violence and humor. Warning: slow-paced romance for most characters.<br/>First published on my fanfiction account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Main Character Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Pokemon.

I Don't Need Your Love:

a Pokemon fanfiction

Main shippings: Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, and Oldrivalshipping  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Main Character Introduction

May Maple, 15:

Hardworking, intellectual, yet scatterbrained; outgoing, and witty, with a warped sense of humor. She is quite a chatterbox, and loves to ramble on about obscure matters or lame jokes. At school, she is quiet and reserved, in accordance with her class president image. Rather naive about matters of the heart, she doesn't realize it when she begins to fall in love or that someone else is in love with her.

She packs quite a mean punch, kicks hard, and is a natural-born street fighter. She can punch, kick, and throw people and objects up to ten miles away. Never one to give up, she will keep fighting even if it hurts and gets back up immediately after being knocked down. She has a strong sense of justice, and is never afraid to stand up for her friends and herself.

She seems like a model of perfection to adults, but the people that know her well know better.

Second in command of the Valkyrie Angels gang.

Misty Waterflower, 16:

Sarcastic, gregarious, strong-willed, and a veritable pessimist, she keeps people in line with her sharp tongue and Misty Mallet. Dragging offenders by the ear, off to the side for a beating, is another commonly used method.

Her style of fighting is very formidable, as she is able to swiftly and silently knock out all of her opponents in the blink of an eye, without anyone seeing or detecting her movements.

Ash, whom she falls in love with, is subjected to being by the Misty Mallet constantly (she hits him out of nervousness and embarrassment).

Leader of the Valkyrie Angels gang.

Dawn Berlitz, 14:

Just because she's the youngest among all of her friends, that doesn't mean she's weak.

Bubbly and kind, she has an unhealthy obsession with cute things. She is very persuasive, able to convince almost everyone to give in to her wishes with a couple of words, a few tears, and a mournful expression.

Abysmally strong, she can punch large craters through walls simply with a flick of one of her fingers, and can easily lift up to fifty full-grown adult male African elephants.

Very few people are aware that she is the brawn behind the gang Valkyrie Angels.

She develops a crush on Paul.

Leaf Green, 15:

Cool, calm, analytical, and a genius with an I.Q. over 180, she is at the top of her high school class. However, she chose not to skip any grades so she could take it easy and sleep during class.

Though rather lazy at times, she is very dependable, and the brains behind Valkyrie Angels.

A master tactician, she oversees the training of the Angels. She can also fight well, being able to accurately judge an opponent's weak points and take them down with her mastery of the sword.

Gary is obsessed with her.

Drew Hayden, 16:

A normal, charismatic, egoistic, high school boy. Well, if you ignore the massive fan-club he has, and the fact that he's at the top of his class, and at the top of the entertainment industry.

He is very proud and arrogant, so though he is taken with May, he refuses to admit it. Still, he gives her ruby-red roses without thorns, a symbol of true love at first sight.

Knows how to fight well because his agent decided to train him in self-defense.

He doesn't know that May, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf are members of the Valkyrie Angels, but he is strangely fascinated with female gangsters.

Ash Ketchum, 16:

Dense. In a word, that's how you would describe him.

He loves to eat, and can down massive amounts of food in a matter of seconds. He likes Misty as a friend, but lately, he's started feeling sweaty, nervous, and extremely awkward around her. Getting hit by her Misty Mallet isn't helping clarify things either.

Is a master of the Drunken Boxing Style, but only when he's lost consciousness or is drunk.

Paul Shinji, 17:

Cold, quiet, stoic, and mysterious; he never seems to smile. Though Dawn constantly annoys him, he holds a tender spot for her in his heart. He is seen as a tsundere by Dawn, which surprises him because she has figured out his personality light-years before anyone else has.

He only will fight when he is protecting his friends. He has been trained in the ninja arts, and even moves swiftly and silently in everyday life.

He's the first to suspect Dawn's involvement in the Valkyrie Angels.

Gary Oak, 16:

Easy-going and relaxed, yet works hard to maintain his grades, his image, and his popularity.

Known as the #1 player in his school, Lobelia High School (which the rest of the main cast goes to as well), he rarely stays with girls longer than a week.

However, when he first meets Leaf after not seeing her in many years (they are childhood friends), the feelings he's tried to suppress return with added force. He decides to be true to himself and pursue Leaf.

He is actually the notorious mixed-martial-arts fighter 'X', who disappeared from the martial-arts world two years ago.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

People often said that May had a twisted sense of humor. Just not to her face.

Sure, she was popular, smart, and pretty, but there was a sinister feel to her words when she was angry, an undertone that made you afraid of upsetting her. This precaution had a very good reason, of course.

Though many of her classmates at Lobelia High School didn't know it, May was part of an all-girl gang, the Valkyrie Angels.

What amused her and her fellow members of the gang was that during gang fights, the only disguises they wore were wrap-around sunglasses, yet no one had ever suspected them.

Not even their parents, siblings, or other close friends.

May chuckled at Misty's story. The others at her table were silent, perhaps not only shocked by the content of Misty's story, but also by May's hyena laugh.

The story was about an angry cow who had thrown a temper tantrum while being milked. The cow kicked her milking bucket, which landed on a nearby farmer's son's head. For some reason, no matter how much he pulled and twisted the bucket, it wouldn't come off of his head.

Perhaps his ears were too big, May mused, and chuckled again.

Misty continued. The bucket wouldn't come off until the boy's little brother cracked the bucket open by dropping a heavy metal skillet on the boy while he was sleeping.

"So the moral of the story is..." Misty began.

"Don't anger cute little animals!" Dawn proclaimed. Leaf shook her head as May chortled, squirting her chocolate milk out of her nose.

"No. The moral of the story is that sometimes, there are things you can't change without force," Misty intoned seriously. "That's why, Dawn, you can't just let people go after they've apologized, like you did in the last fight!"

Dawn made a little sigh."I'm so sorry, Misty. But he was so cute, and he got down on his knees and apologized to me. Then he asked me out for dinner!" The last part of her sentence became a squeal as she recalled her prospective date.

"That's why we beat him up," May interjected. She had calmed down from her laughing fit.

"Hush!" ordered Leaf.

Oddly enough, May started laughing again. This time, more chocolate milk squirted out of her nose. Dawn looked at her in concern. "I think your sinuses'll be ruined by the time you're twenty."

"Very positive," Misty grinned. "Just don't drink chocolate milk, juice, or soda anymore. Water doesn't really burn."

Leaf's response was very blunt. "My research indicates that in another twenty years, you will be spewing out blood instead of chocolate milk."

Somehow May found this very funny, and snorted even more. "Haha! You're great, Leaf!"

Leaf did not look pleased. "Restrain May, please." Dawn reached out and tentatively flicked May with a small toothpick.

"Ow!" May complained. "You and your superhuman str-mmph!" Misty clapped a hand over May's mouth. "Why don't we go to the nurse's office for a quick nap?" Misty suggested quietly.

The other girls nodded, suddenly all business. Leaf propelled May before her, setting a brisk pace to the nurse/guidance counselor's office. Misty stepped up to the door and knocked two slow knocks, three fast raps, and three slow knocks.

Immediately the door swung open. "Hey girls," the guidance counselor, Soledad, whispered. "Nurse Joy is waiting in the back."

The girls followed her in and waited for her to brief them.

"It's very dangerous right now in the city for people like us," Soledad told them. "Police are milling about everywhere and don't care about the reputation or motives of each gang."

She led them to Nurse Joy's office. "Come in," Nurse Joy whispered. "Be careful, all right?"

"Here is your objective for today," Soledad continued. "Rescue the Cerulean Sisters."

Misty turned pale. "My sisters? What happened?"

Nurse Joy answered, "We received a ransom note from a rival gang. I've sent a copy to Leaf. I believe the gang is called the 'Tri-men'."

"Because there are three of them?" Dawn wondered.

"Three leaders, plus who knows how many of their under-thugs", Soledad quipped.

"Please don't tell me that Harley is one of the Tri-men," May groaned. Harley, after all, was quite annoying and had a dreadful lack of fashion sense. Even for a guy.

"Purple and green don't go together at all," Dawn remarked. She was the fashion expert of the group.

"I feel you," Nurse Joy agreed. "What horrendous taste! And that spiky stuffed animal he carries around with him - horrible!"

"Enough fashion talk!" Misty groaned, covering her ears. "Let's go save my sisters right away!"

"Wait - have you told Brock - I mean Principal Brock?" Leaf wondered, practical as always.

"Yes. He's the one who found out about Misty's sisters," Soledad explained.

Brock (or the principal of Lobelia High School) was actually a former gang leader of the Valkyrie Angels' all-male counterpart, the Fox and the Hound. Unfortunately, the gang fell apart and ceased to exist once the founding members 'retired'. Brock was now, along with Soledad and Nurse Joy, a trusted friend, older 'sibling', and associate of the Valkyrie Angels.

Nurse Joy and Soledad were part of the original Valkyrie Angels. Before they 'retired', however, Soledad, the leader of the gang, was able to groom potential successors to the Valkyrie Angels. Namely, Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf.

Back to the story. The four girls thanked Soledad and Nurse Joy and headed towards the principal's office.

Brock was waiting with a goofy smile on his face. "Good luck, girls. Though you probably don't need it." His expression became serious. "But do be careful out there."

"We will," Misty reassured him. The other three girls gave murmurs of assent.

Then they slipped into the secret passageway located in the principal's closet, heading forward until they reached the first right turn.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Up and out," sang Dawn, happily skipping up the steps to an opening above their heads. She produced a pencil and prodded the rock blocking the passage, which moved instantly, sliding off to the side.

Dawn beckoned to her friends. "All clear," she whispered.

All four girls crept out of the subterranean passage into the noon-day sun.

"Couldn't we have picked a cooler day to do this?" May complained jokingly, fanning herself with a gloved hand.

The other girls laughed. Even Leaf cracked a smile.

"To the motorcycles!" Misty ordered, sprinting off. "We have no time to waste!" she yelled over her shoulder.

The four girls mounted their motorcycles and fastened their helmets.

"Leaf?" Misty asked.

"Coordinates have already been emailed to the mainframe computer of each of your motorcycles, " Leaf replied. "To Petalburg City, Abandoned Warehouse No. 7."

"Could they have been more original?" Misty chuckled. "An abandoned warehouse and a ransom letter? Well, vamanos, chicas!"

Ten minutes later, according to their GP S's, the girls were there. Probably a lot earlier than if they had taken a car. The Valkyries did ride their motorcycles frighteningly fast.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and... 8?" Dawn read. "Where's 7?"

"They probably just switched the signs around," Leaf answered. "Don't bother searching for a '7', we can just go by numerical sequence."

"Then it should be this one." Misty discreetly pointed to Abandoned Warehouse No. 8.

"Let's park over behind 6 to avoid suspicion," May reminded them.

Having done so, the four girls slipped noiselessly through the winding alleyway over to Abandoned Warehouse No. 8.

May was to stay outside as the lookout. Leaf would assist her with the getaway. Misty and Dawn would rescue the Cerulean sisters after decapitating the enemy.

Misty gestured to Dawn to follow her to the slightly broken window on the side of the building.

Completely silent, she mouthed, placing a finger over her lips.

Dawn nodded almost imperceptibly. She scaled the wall of the warehouse, using the cracks in the wall as handholds and footholds.

Once she reached the window, Dawn took out a paperclip and sliced around the frame of the window, cutting it out completely, and then stealthily removed it from the wall. Misty pointed at May, who had followed them.

May jumped up high and managed to grab the cut-out window and throw it silently into a clump of old rotting waste a couple hundred feet away. She waved to the other two and jogged away to the other side of the building.

Leaf was already hard at work, programming five different escape plans into the mainframe computer that controlled their motorcycles. The program she installed allowed her to press A, B, C, D, or E, on her wristwatch computer, to choose the most suitable escape plan according to the situation they were in.

Misty ran rapidly up the side of the wall until she reached the window, where she was grabbed by Dawn and hoisted into the building.

Catlike, the two girls dropped to the floor of the warehouse. Luckily, in front of them were piles of old cargo and shelves stacked up almost to the ceiling, affording a safe place to stake out the situation.

The warehouse was almost completely dark, as the only window had blinds covering it, allowing a limited a limited amount of sunlight to filter in.

Misty and Dawn had managed to slip through the window without altering the placement of the blinds significantly. The assortment of old shipping boxes and other miscellaneous items also had helped hide their entrance.

Otherwise, the girls would have been overwhelmed by the site of around thirty minions seated in a tight ring around Misty's sisters, who were gagged and tied up together.

The three leaders, James, Harley, and Jessie (though she wasn't technically a man, she was still part of the Tri-men), were nowhere in sight, both girls realized after peering about the old packing crates in front of them.

I will take care of the thugs, Misty traced out on Dawn's palm. Rescue my sisters. Go out the side entrance. MM and L should be waiting.

OK, Dawn wrote. If 3-men show, what should I do?

Open side door. Let MM in, Misty replied. She held up three fingers. 3, 2, 1!

Misty sprinted out behind the packing crates and sped through the circle of thugs, slamming the side of her hand into the backs of their necks before they could even cry out. Since it was almost pitch black, no one noticed her moving like a quiet whirlwind amongst all of the thugs.

At the same time, Dawn had been waiting for the right opportunity to sneak over and heft the three Cerulean Sisters on her back and escape.

Now the moment had come. Just as Dawn grabbed the still unconscious and tied-up sisters, the front entrance of the warehouse opened.

"Muhahahaha!" Jessie laughed, throwing back her head in a villainous chortle.

"Fear us, the Tri-men, for we are here!" Harley rapped.

James didn't say anything, but the smirk on his face and the tank he was driving were words enough.

Dawn zoomed over to the side entrance. "May?" she whispered.

May heard her. "Give them to me!" she whispered back. "Leaf and I will load them onto a motorcycle and one of us will drive them home. I cannot take care of a tank, but you can."

Dawn complied. May squeezed her hands reassuringly, whispering a good luck.

Misty stepped in front of the tank. "It's too late! My sisters have already been rescued!"

"Really?" smirked James. "I have friends..."

"Waiting outside to bring them back to us again!" Jessie crowed.

Harley cackled maniacally. "That dear May-bird has no chance. After all, we recruited Brendan and Brianna, the amazing B-squared!"

"Shh!" Jessie snapped. "Don't give away the trade secrets!"

"Unlike Jessie and me, you're dispensable," James reminded him.

"I think I'm starting to feel sorry for Harley,"Dawn whispered.

Harley overheard her. "Excuse-moi? Did you say something, chick-pea?"

"Nothing!" Dawn stuttered.

Misty had other ideas. "She said she felt bad for you because even though you're a bad egg, your partners and so-called friends know you're an expendable!"

"What?" Harley began turning purple with rage.

"Nice. Your face matches your shirt! Though I don't know much about fashion, I believe you're finally becoming fashionable!" Misty complimented caustically.

"Grr...!" Harley growled. "Hit the ignition!"

James complied, though he reminded Harley that he was only listening to him out of pity and to see Harley make a spectacle out of himself.

Harley ignored him for once. He had no choice.

After all, Misty had already knocked out both Harley and Jessie when James was talking.

Dawn slapped her palm on the front of the tank. The whole structure collapsed, leaving the Tri-men still ensconced in the wreckage.

"Time to leave!" Misty grabbed Dawn by the hand tried to drag her out the side entrance.

But Dawn, being the compassionate girl that she was, was tying up the idiot trio after extricating them from the smashed tank.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After depositing Misty's sisters at the Waterflower house, the girls headed back to school.

Principal Brock gave them each a pass to their next class and a congratulatory fist pump.

Since Dawn was in a different grade, the girls parted reluctantly to their respective classrooms. Dawn waved to the other girls and skipped off in the direction of the second-year classrooms.

Misty was in a different class. Call me later, Misty mouthed to May and Leaf as she went off to her Advanced Psychology class.

Leaf motioned to May to follow her. "Come on, we don't have all day. We only have an hour left of school."

"Says the one who doesn't do anything but sleep in class."

Leaf glared. "Just follow me!"

May complied, trailing after Leaf listlessly.

After the girls handed their passes to Professor Elm, they headed to their usual seats - Leaf, in the back of the classroom, May, in the front.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," a low voice whispered.

Leaf whipped her head around and drew a line across her neck with her pointer finger. "Do you want me to kill you?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Hey, I was kidding, okay?" Gary whispered. "I'm sorry for disturbing your nap time." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Hmmph."

In the front of the classroom, May was studiously taking notes. In school, she had quite a different persona (or at least appeared to) than she did with her friends. That was why she was ignoring the emerald-green stare of one Drew Hayden boring into her back.

Believe it or not, she was the popular, calm, reserved class president. And class presidents weren't supposed to get angry that easily. Unfortunately for May, this was the complete opposite of her true character. She felt her last reserves breaking down...

Leaf walked up to May and glared at the person sitting next to May until he moved out of his seat, which Leaf then sat in. "Are you alright? May?"

"It's Drew." The single phrase from May was enough for Leaf to understand.

"Would you like me to kill him?" Leaf's words were calm and dead serious.

"No. If that was the case, I would've done it myself," May told her. "Just... you know, deal with him in the way you usually do."

Leaf nodded and switched her position to one that was facing Drew. "I'm watching you, Drewy-boy," she hissed.

May giggled, but made the mistake of turning around. His level emerald gaze met hers, and she shivered. Too dangerous, she thought. Those eyes are like that of a predator watching his prey.

Leaf saw the two's silent exchange. She reached for the kendo sword that she kept belted to her back.

Drew shrugged and turned around, but not before he smirked at May. When his back was turned, May crossed her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue.

Beside her, Leaf laughed silently. How childish, she thought. But it's May. What do you expect?

...

Meanwhile, Dawn was sitting on the bleachers in gym class. She never participated in anything besides the warm-up jog and stretches. The note from her doctor explained that she had a weak constitution. Which of course, wasn't true. If she ever participated in a sport like volleyball, which was the sport that her classmates were playing now, then she would probably injure someone or break something.

Paul, the silent, stoic upperclassman that was the TA for her gym class, was instructing a girl from her class how to spike a ball. The girl was blushing like crazy, extremely nervous, and kept dropping the volleyball.

Paul was hot, Dawn reflected. Deliciously so. And so cute, in a tsundere way...

"Hey Dee Dee! Are you all right?" Kenny, Dawn's annoying childhood friend, ran over to her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" was her terse response.

"Well, your nose is bleeding, and your mouth is hanging open," Kenny told her.

"Oh crap." Dawn got up, ran over to the gym teacher, pointed to her still-bleeding nose, and ran for the nurse's office.

...

Misty loved Advanced Psychology class. Professor Oak was witty and his lessons were engaging. Her only problem was with the idiot who sat in front of her.

As if he had heard her thoughts, Ash turned around. "Why'd you just call me an idiot?"

Oops. He had heard her - she had voiced her thoughts out loud.

"Because you are one, alright?" Misty returned, challenging Ash to disagree with a quirk of an eyebrow and a swing of her Misty Mallet.

"I am an idiot, Misty!" Ash put up his hands in surrender. "Just don't hit me!"

Bam. The unfortunate Ash was hit anyways.

Professor Oak didn't even bat an eyelash. "And that, class, was yet another example of reverse psychology, employed perfectly by Mr. Ketchum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA stands for teaching assistant. Upperclassmen who have taken the teacher's class before can assist the teacher during that period instead of taking another class.
> 
> tsundere: character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing his or her warm side over time (source: Wikipedia).


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After another eventful day at school, May was beat. She collapsed on the equally beat-up couch, grabbed the TV remote, and flipped to Judge Judy.

"Nothing like a bit of civilian court to cheer me up!" May exclaimed, content. She needed cheering up. Especially after that Drew fiasco. She had almost lost her image as a beautiful, refined class president because of that snob.

"Yay! Judge Judy!" she cried as the camera zoomed in on the judge as the next case began.

Hearing his sister's loud, peppy voice, Max poked his head into the living room. "Watching Judge Judy again? You weirdo. Wait until Drew hears about this."

"Hey! Come back here, blockhead!"

For some strange reason, Max and Drew were close friends. Perhaps they had bonded over their common love of teasing others and their similarly inflated egos. Whatever the reason, May was glad that at least her little brother didn't invite Drew over to dinner on a regular basis. Occasionally, the lettuce-head would show up, which meant that May was over at Misty, Leaf, or Dawn's house.

Drew's status as a celebrity, a teen idol, probably had something to do with his infrequent visits. Though that fact only increased Drew's arrogance and cockiness, ironically, it meant he was just too busy to devote time outside of school to tease her.

The huge fan-club he had amassed was enough to keep him away from her after school. Unfortunately, during school, fan girls and boys were more subdued. But if only! If only the fan-club would come and save her from the grasp of the Drew!

Okay... Cut! You're being too melodramatic here, May, May scolded herself. What would he say if he knew I spend so much time thinking about him?

The phone rang suddenly. May made to grab it, but fell off the couch and onto her face when Max reappeared and grabbed it instead.

"Hello?" Max asked. "Oh, Dawn! How are you?" Slight pause. "Your voice's pretty, as always! Wanna go see the latest chick flick at the movie theater this Saturday?"

May rolled her eyes. What a poser.

"You can't? Oh, you have a huge project due next week. I see." Max listened for a while more, and turned to May. "She wants to talk to you. Misty and Leaf are on the line as well." He handed the phone to May and went back to his room.

"Hey Dawn!" May laughed. Without waiting for a reply, she continued: "Nice job, by the way."

"Wha-at?" Dawn stammered. "What did I do?"

"Your project's due next week, right?" May asked.

"Oh... that. Seriously, though! Our 'project'" (here Dawn paused significantly) "is due next week!"

"And that's why we need to get to work," Misty's voice broke in.

"We cannot delay any longer," Leaf added.

There was a suspicious scuffling sound coming from May's end.

"What was that?" Leaf questioned, her voice sharp with urgency. "Do we have an eavesdropper? It sounds like it's coming from May's line." Then, immediately: "May. Is anyone in your family at home?"

"Max."

"Crap," was all Misty said. "Everyone, let's meet at LG's house in ten minutes. Make sure you aren't followed. Especially you, May." The line went dead.

May gulped. She quickly evaluated her surroundings. Max sounded like he was coming out of his room, and fast. His footsteps were thundering down the steps.

May had never been more grateful in her life that she was a fast runner. She grabbed the overnight bag that she always kept ready in the hallway closet, and fled out the door, grabbing a set of spare house keys in the process.

As May disappeared into the distance, Max stumbled outside, panting heavily. He had never been one to exercise, but seriously... "Man, I'm way out of shape!"

...

At Leaf's house, the girls were in serious business mode.

"Let's go over the plan one more time, " Misty was saying. The girls all nodded in assent.

Meanwhile, outside of the Green's lovely colonial-style home, a shadowy figure was lurking in the branches of the maple tree that extended towards Leaf's window. His ear was pressed flush against the cool glass as he attempted to listen in on the conversation.

The branch underneath him gave out with a loud crack as he shifted his position to avoid being seen by the girls as they neared the window. Along with the branch, the person began to free-fall as gravity began to act on him.

A muffled thump and a tiny yelp caught the attention of the girls inside.

"Was there someone outside?" May asked as she pulled open the window and stuck her head outside into the night air.

"Yes," Leaf answered with finality. "The branch of the maple tree just outside the window broke, and it sounds like that someone just fell from it."

The night was clear; a pale moon shining through the leaves of the many trees surrounding the house scattered silver light and shadow upon the now-broken maple branch. No one was in sight.

The figure had already disappeared, as fleeting and evanescent as the shadows that had ensconced him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First published on my fanfiction account

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here it is. Thanks to everyone who has been supporting this story!
> 
> ~writingthedayaway

Chapter 5

"Who are you?" Dawn sighed, running her hand over the broken tree branch.

"Dawn! Stop being all melodramatic and come over here and give us a hand!" Misty yelled.

"Sorry!" Dawn yelled back. "Sorry," she told the imaginary guy perched on the tree branch. "I'll make sure to find out who you are!"

Elsewhere, a figure fast asleep in bed woke up with a loud sneeze. "Hmmph," he said.

It was a warm Saturday morning. The benevolent sun had risen high, surrounded by wisps of cirrus clouds amidst a hard blue sky.

Unromantically, Dawn was pulling up weeds, her pink overalls grubby with the gigantic clumps of dirt she unearthed. Wiping the sweat from her forehead with a dirt-stained hand, she smiled rather longingly into the distance.

First Paul, and now a mysterious eavesdropper... So forbidden, yet so tempting...

May stared openmouthedly at the petite girl. "Is it me, or does Dawn look-"

"Happy?" Misty answered for her. "It's probably not because of pulling those weeds."

Leaf gave a little cough. "According to my data, Dawn has never smiled and gazed off into the distance while pulling weeds. Analyzing her behavior, I'd say she is smitten with boy fever".

"So the spy last night was a boy?" May asked.

"Dawn's sixth sense is very accurate," Misty informed her. "Well, at least her boy sense."

"But it's more than that, isn't it? I heard rumors about the hot TA in her gym class. Dawn had a nose bleed!" May babbled, gesticulating wildy.

"Hot TA?" Dawn asked. "Where's Paul?" She had popped up in the middle of their conversation and was now frantically looking for the purple-haired teenager. "Oh, he's not here." Dawn visually deflated and went back to pulling weeds.

"So, how about you, May? There are rumors going around about you and a certain green-haired, green-eyed prince charming..." Misty waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I suggest we pull weeds instead," Leaf reminded the others. "Didn't my mother promise us just compensation for our work?"

"Right, right, Leaf!" May relaxed and thanked the other girl with her best puppy-dog eyes.

...

Meanwhile, in a dank, dimly-lit basement, a man was smiling with pure glee as he gazed intently at a slideshow of images containing Misty, May, Leaf, and Dawn.

A younger man came in and saluted. "Sir. Awaiting orders."

"Very good," the man smiled. "It is time. Assemble the others."


End file.
